


it happens all the time

by rouletteagenda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Trans Male Characters, fellas is it gay to help ur crush get unstuck from his binder, this is very self indulgent, trans Nagito Komaeda, trans gundham tanaka, yes im projecting again what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouletteagenda/pseuds/rouletteagenda
Summary: He was stuck. Gundham Tanaka, the forbidden one, supreme overlord of ice, was stuck.
Relationships: Nagito Komaeda/Gundham Tanaka, Roulette - Relationship, Tanaka Gundham/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	it happens all the time

**Author's Note:**

> im once again projecting onto my favorite characters

He was stuck. Gundham Tanaka, the forbidden one, supreme overlord of ice, was stuck. He had made it home a little later than usual after hanging out with Komaeda for a while, and he needed to take off his binder before he changed into his night clothes, but he forgot to brush the gel out of his hair before attempting to pull his binder off. He groaned in annoyance before trying instead to pull it back down, but no luck, he was still stuck in his binder. "Grr, curse this spandex deathtrap!" His shout was muffled through the fabric over his face. 

He fought with it for a few more minutes before someone knocked on his door. He froze as a voice came from the other side "Gundham? I forgot to give you back your scarf." It was Komaeda. _'Gah, I can't let anyone see me like this! For someone to see a creature such as I in a state like this would be disastrous!'_ He thought as Komaeda's voice flooded his ears again "Hello? Are you in there, Gundham?" He asked through the door _'I do not think it can be helped. Perhaps I should let him in'_ His heart started beating just a little faster at the thought of anyone seeing this part of him. He sucked in a breath before shouting through the fabric "Cursed one! I require your assistance!" There was a small beat of silence. Did he leave? Was Gundham doomed to be trapped like this for eternity? The door creaked open "What did you need help with, Gund-" Komaeda had started to say before cutting himself off, taking in the scene before him. 

Gundham was shirtless, and he was stuck in a chest binder with his arms above his head and the binder over most of his face. "I.. appear to have gotten stuck in this spandex contraption, and I cannot free myself" Came the muffled reply "Oh! I would be happy to help you out!" Komaeda shut the door behind him and walked toward Gundham. He brought his hands up to the front of his binder, which was currently taking up about half of his face. "Is it okay if I put my hand here?" he asked with his left hand hovering just above the other boys ribs. Gundham could feel the heat rush to his face "You may place your hands anywhere you need in order to free me, clover" He said "Okay, I'll have you free in just a moment" 

Komaeda carefully hooked his fingers under the hem of Gundham's binder, and pulled it up a bit more before grabbing the arm loops and gently tugging the binder up over Gundham's head. He then placed his hands more toward the back of the boys head and worked the binder over his gelled hair, it took a few more minutes for Komaeda to free him, but he managed to get the binder off of Gundham without damaging the fabric or boy in front of him. Finally free, Gundham took a few deep breaths, before remembering that he was now half naked in front of the boy he liked. Quickly, he grabbed his shirt from the bed and pulled it over his head. 

While Gundham redressed, Komaeda carefully draped the binder over the back of the couch. It was quiet for a little bit after that before Gundham broke the silence "Thank you for the assistance, Nagito. I must apologize that you had to see me in such a state" Said boy let out a light laugh "You don't need to apologize for that. I get stuck in my binder all the time!" He reassured the other. _'Ah, then he was born with the same curse as I'_ It was then that he noticed Komaeda was slouching, and had zipped up his jacket "I am grateful for your help, clover. I see you've returned my scarf as well" He thanked him again, face still red "Like I said, it's no problem at all" The other boy smiled and began walking toward the door. 

Gundham felt a little lightheaded, and his ribs hurt from having that blasted thing on for so long, his head was pounding from the blood rushing to his face, his head spun when he moved to grab Komaeda's wrist. Komaeda stopped and turned around, mouth opening to ask a question before Gundham pecked his lips. It wasn't a long kiss, just a small peck, but it left Komaeda breathless as heat rose to his face. "A proper thank you. For saving me from certain death" Gundham said, not making eye contact. Komaeda froze up for a second before gently placing one hand on Gundham's waist, and the other on his neck. Hey, Gundham?" He leaned in closer "Yes?" Said Gundham "Can I kiss you?""Yes" He breathed as his eyes fluttered shut. Komaeda hesitated for a second longer before closing the gap between them. Their lips connected. Gundham gently placed his hands on Komaeda's jaw, running his palms up the others neck. The lighter haired boy moved his hands into Gundham's hair and tangled his fingers in the loose strands. 

Their lips stayed connected for a few more minutes before they had to pull apart for air. Breathing erratically, Komaeda rested his forehead against Gundhams "I guess I should save your life more often, huh?" He let out a breathy laugh "Yes, you should. It would be a shame if I died before my time on this mortal earth is over" He laughed again and removed his hands from Gundham's hair "I should head back now, it's getting pretty late" Gundham didn't let go of his face, though "I do not want you to walk alone in the dark, clover. Would you… like to stay the night?" He asked carefully. Komaeda looked a little surprised for a moment before his eyes softened "I would like that very much, Gundham" He nuzzled his face affectionately into one of Gundham's hands before gently kissing his palm. Gundham felt the heat rush back to his face. Who knew getting stuck in a binder would lead to getting kissed by a cute boy? He wasn't going to complain as they both got comfortable in the bed "Goodnight, Gundham""Goodnight, clover" Gundham can't recall the last time he had slept that peacefully, and he had that binder to thank for it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again i see you've made it to the end. this is based on real events and i will not be elaborating
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
